


The Dance

by torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Curious Star, Dresses, Episode: s02e14 Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Horny Couple, Horny Jackie, Horny Lesbians, Horny Star, Hot Jackie, Lazy Morning, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nervous Girls, Nervous Jackie, Nervous Star, Nervous couple, Nervous lesbians, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Sad Marco, Scissoring, Sex Talk, Sexy Jackie, Star Experimenting, Tribbing, angry Marco, experimenting, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion/pseuds/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion
Summary: When Jackie asks Star to the dance she accidentally says yes and ends up having more fun that she would have with Marco and finds some things out about herself.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 19





	1. The Day of the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot planned for this. Just give me time as I barely write but I spent longer on this than usual.  
> Extra info: -Star is wearing the booth buddies outfit, -Jackie is wearing the outfit from the bon bon ep. (The one this is set in)

** “So... would you like to be my date to the dance tonight?”  **

Star froze as her cheeks lit up bright red and her eyes widened in shock. Jackie was asking her? She opened her mouth to reply, but didn’t really know what to say. This was the last thing she was expecting. 

“It’s uh... it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Jackie sheepishly and seemingly shamefully stated, looking downwards. Now she’d hurt her feelings. Filled with worry and concern she quickly replied, “No no no, of-of course I would. I mean, yes I will.” She felt more and more butterflies fly around her stomach as she witnessed Jackie’s expression change to happiness. 

“Oh, uh, sweet. Let me give you my number, I’ll pick you up later.” Jackie said as she quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Star. 

She stood, still in shock and startled as Jackie walked away, feeling a new sudden nervousness and attractiveness for her and found her self not being able to help eying the sway of her hips when she almost purposefully showed them off while walking slowly away. 

“Hey Star- wait, what’s wrong?” Marco worryingly asked her, his face full of concern. Star thought for a moment before replying, “Jackie just asked me to the dance. And... and I said yes?” She questioned the reasoning behind her own decision. But she couldn’t for very long. 

“But why-why would you do this? You know I love Jackie, Star! I thought I could trust you!” Marco shouted with a mixture of hate and sadness as he ran away. Star would chase after him but for some reason she didn’t quite understand yet, she didn’t. But instead she read the paper Jackie gave to her.

It had her number and ‘call me’ with a few Xs and a love heart scribbled messily. Her knees got weak and she blushed as she thought about Jackie in a beautiful dress. She began to plan out what she could wear. For some reason, she felt a need to impress Jackie and she definitely was going to succeed.For the first time ever, she forgot about Marco’s feelings and rushed home. Making sure to add Jackie to her contacts on the way.

Walking past Marco’s locked room she opened her door, closed it quickly, practically slamming it and adventured into her wardrobe. She searched far and wide, inspecting and checking every dress she owned to be sure of her decision - she wanted to look perfect. 

As she spent hours preparing, she started having thoughts about Jackie, ones she had never had before. She wondered what Jackie wore, how good she would look, if she’d get more of a peek at her curves than usual. That one made her stop. 

_ I’m sure she isn’t thinking the same way.  _

_ Yet again, she did ask me to go as a date. No. What are you doing Star? This is Jackie! Marco’s crush. And you’re going to the dance with her, as a date. And you blindly accepted.  _

But she still felt the need to look good and as hard as she tried, she eventually let her thoughts go that way and decided not to question how she felt and just go with the flow. As she usually did. 

And by then, she was almost done. She put in her ear rings and heard a faint knock from downstairs. 

_ If she was just gonna come why did she give me her number? _

“COMING!” Star screamed at the top of her lungs before sliding down the stairs and jumping to open the door. Flinging it open and revealing what she had been thinking about for the past couple of hours. Jackie stood in her absolutely stunning outfit, looking at Star with half-lidded eyes and biting her lip as she admired Star’s clothing. 

“Wow you look...”  _ hot  _ is what Star _so wanted_ to say but instead decided on, “Beautiful.” “You’re not too bad yourself, Butterfly.” Jackie added in a low, sexy voice she had never heard from her. Causing, Star’s face to light up red and her crotch begin to leak fluids. She had never felt this strongly about anyone before. Even if it wouldn’t last, she wanted this while she could get it.  No rush.

“Well come on then, Princess Butterfly. Let’s get going.” Jackie said as she grabbed Star’s hand, intertwining their fingers and both of them feeling electricity run through their body. Star’s butterflies multiplied by 10 and she learned she really loved being called a Princess by Jackie. Usually, she hated it but she really seemed to love the idea of being  ** Jackie’s Princess ** **.** No one else’s.

_ 10 Minutes Later... _

They had arrived at the dance and to be honest, it seemed... okay. Not as glamorous as she had been expecting and (even though she was expecting this) not as glamorous as Jackie tonight, or any night for that matter. 

** It was later on in the night,  ** and after enjoying spending a while sat down with Jackie and feeling her arm around her. Jackie jumped up and exclaimed, “I love this song! Come on, dance with me Star.” Star was usually perfectly confident to dance, as she had done with Marco. But right now she felt an overwhelming amount of nervousness for the idea of dancing with Jackie. It didn’t matter anyway as Jackie pulled her by both hands and placed them on her dress where her hips would be and wrapped her arms around Star’s neck. She began to dance and they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  _ The most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. _

After a couple of songs, Star had been surprised that she really enjoyed it and no longer felt as nervous, although still did because Jackie kept slightly pulling her closer every now and then. It was then when a really romantic song played and Jackie fully hugged Star, wrapping her arms around her back while nuzzling into her neck. Star instinctively wrapping her arms around Jackie’s waist.

They swayed to the music as Jackie’s hands travelled lower. Star gasped a breath as she felt the long skirt of her dress get pulled up. Jackie looked down at her work with a sly smile as shock and surprise swept all over Star’s face. Jackie mischievously grabbed both of Star’s cheeks and squeezed as she began to kiss Star’s neck. 

“Oh, Jackie... mmmm.” Star moaned out as Jackie kept smooching all over her neck, continuing to play with her ass. Star rose her hands to lay in Jackie’s lovely locks of hair, gripping and pulling when Jackie kissed or fondled. They seemed to be in the spotlight of the hall and although everyone saw what they were doing, she loved it.

As the song finished Jackie stopped kissing and Star felt her tongue travel up up her neck to the back of her ear, then swirling around her ear and leaving a wet sloppy kiss in the centre, Jackie then whispered “Let’s get out of here.” Her own face becoming a darker shade of red while enjoying Star’s red face and partly open mouth, they both breathed heavily into the air. Jackie pulled away from her and grabbed both of her hands.

Star rubbed Jackie’s soft and smooth hands before gaining a cheeky smile on her face. Her eyes wandered to the floor as she let out a tiny giggle before replying, “I thought you would never ask.”

Aroused, energised, excited; Jackie guided Star out of the school and onto the street. Enjoying the touch of Star and wondering what other touches she’s about to get. Both of them thought dirty thoughts on what to come as they anticipated the arrival to Jackie’s home.


	2. The Night at her House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Jackie’s house and start where they left off.

Now arriving at the house, Star’s excitement levels were through the roof. She has been quite enjoying being led by Jackie, she liked the way Jackie spoke to her and did things with her like she was hers. Like she owned her. And she did. **Jackie’s Star** .  Those words have been flying around her head since she was called Princess and she so badly wanted it to happen again. 

Unlocking the door and opening it, Jackie stepped to the side and said, “You first, Princess.” She walked in, yet again loving the use of her - hopefully - new nickname, but also loving when Jackie cupped her ass in her right hand as she let her in. Biting her lip and replying, “I like when you call me your Princess.” Jackie closed the door and said, “Well you’re about to like something else a whole lot more.”

Before she could ask or wonder what it was, Jackie wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed her against the wall. Quickly kissing her on the lips to silence her. Star’s hands wandered to Jackie’s rear, meanwhile Jackie slipped her tongue through her lips to explore Star’s mouth.

Jackie felt Star’s high pitched moan vibrate through her mouth, making her groan before moving her hands to grope Star’s small breasts through her dress. Moaning together they played with each other through the fabric of their dresses.

Jackie broke the short kiss so she could begin leaving hickeys along Star’s neck, but that wasn’t all. As she pulled the left strap of Star’s dress down to reveal her left nipple. “Oh... please... Jackie...” Star quietly spoke out between breaths and moans, although it barely made any sense, Jackie knew what she wanted. Jackie broke her assault on Star’s neck to check she did her job right, seeing multiple marks she dived her head down and kissed Star’s nipple. She rolled it between her teeth and then used her left hand to move Star’s right leg to give her better access to the main prize. Roughly, Jackie gripped Star’s thigh with her right hand and lifted her skirt with her left while Star wrapped her once held leg around Jackie’s back. She searched for Star’s panties for a little longer than expected causing Star to break into a fit of giggles. But it was soon enough interrupted by a loud moan as Jackie quickly pulled her panties down to her knees and started to rapidly finger her.

Star now cradled Jackie’s head in her hands, petting her hair as she screamed and moaned. Lucky for Jackie her Mom was out, so they could be as loud as they wanted, and loud they would be. The combination of fingering and nipple sucking started to send her over the edge. Jackie could tell as she was now using every breath she had in her to say her name, until Star made a request, “Jackie... please... talk to me....”

Jackie left her tit with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to Star’s nipple. Knowing something she was hinting at, Jackie started to talk, “So you like being  my,  Princess don’t you Star?” Making sure to put emphasis on Star being  hers , she continued to tease her, “You’re mine, Princess Butterfly. No one else’s. And tonight, I’m gonna mark you as mine, and everyone else will know you’re my. Princess. It’s why I-“ “OH! JACKIE!” Star interrupted her as she came and collapsed onto Jackie, hugging her as she was lifted by Jackie.

_ I didn’t know Jackie was this strong.  _ Star tired and exhausted used her hand to check Jackie’s chest, feeling a six pack there.  _ Skateboarding must treat her well. I wonder how stunning she looks with her hair blowing in the wind as she rides her board, I hope she lets me get on it and I can cuddle her from behind and maybe slightly touch her boob and- _

“You tired there Star?” Jackie questioned as she wrapped her arms around Star, proving she can hold her entire weight with ease.  This girl was dreamy.  Star was very tired but wanted so badly to please her back but she wasn’t sure she could do it. “Yes, but... I really want to make you feel good too.” Star’s said.

“Well... I know something I could lead that would make us  both  feel good.” Jackie said. Star, immediately interested replied, “Well why don’t you show me?” 

_A little while later_ ,  Jackie slowly grind into Star’s vagina for the last time, before the both of them screamed and collapsed back onto the bed. Star crawled up to Jackie and wrapped her arms around her stomach, resting her head on her breasts. “Did you enjoy that, my Princess Butterfly?” asked Jackie. Star just replied with an “mmm.” and nuzzled Jackie’s breast, falling asleep. Jackie pet Star’s head as she drifted off to sleep, leaving the worry of the mess that was now her room for tomorrow. 


End file.
